


Wings

by Alexandra_Pest



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Original Female Character - Freeform, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Pest/pseuds/Alexandra_Pest
Summary: Сможете ли Вы сказать, что для феи значат ее крылья?
Kudos: 1





	Wings

Что есть крылья? Каково их значение? Назначение?

Для феи это - ее защита, магия, способ передвижения, оружие. Она летает, уклоняется; лечит и снимает заклятия с помощью пыльцы, а в некоторых случаях и атакует. Все это заслуга крыльев. Невозможно представить фею без них.  
Для каждой они значат что-то свое. Кому-то даруют чувство свободы, другому - смелость, третьему - просто радость.

Но для меня они всегда значили больше, ведь я прикована к инвалидному креслу.

В глубоком детстве у меня обнаружили серьезное, но излечимое заболевание. Мое здоровье стоило дорого и было труднодостижимо. Многочисленные уколы, упражнения, заклинания на протяжении пяти лет. Когда результат был почти достигнут врачи совершили ошибки. Из-за неудачной магии я была лишена возможности ходить.

Первое мое перевоплощение в фею стало для меня возможностью. Шансом жить по-другому. Потому что у меня появились крылья. Они заменили мне ноги.

Конечно, было тяжело. Мало кто серьезно воспринимал меня как волшебницу, так еще и полеты не давались. Мне часто говорили: "Тебе не окончить школу, иди домой", противно смеялись. Из-за этого моими единственными друзьями стали ночные кошмары.

В свободное время я отдавалась себе. Своим крыльям. 

Может, я и не могла летать как остальные, но я упивалась этим чувством. Ощущение ветра в волосах, контроль над своим телом и свобода. Я не хотела эволюционировать, гнаться за новыми силами и превращениями. Мне это было не важно. Мои крылья стали частью меня и моей жизни, и я ни за что их не променяю. Если бы я могла, я бы все время оставалось с ними, но увы... это не возможно. 

Время шло дальше. Я научилась управлять полетом и делала это как никто другой. Я не была лучшей, но этого не требовалось. К сожалению, всему приходит конец. Пришло время третьего курса, а значит - нужно было получить энчантикс. 

Мои сокурсницы буквально воевали за звание феи-хранительницы. Они хотели первыми получить его. Я же не могла смириться с этим. Мне не нужны были новые крылья. Я не смогла бы с ними летать как прежде. 

В итоге, меня отчислили. Это не было обидно, ведь я смогла вздохнуть с облегчением.

Так что же такое крылья? Никто не скажет точно. Но я знаю точно - ни одна фея не сможет понять их так, как я. Они смотрят лишь вперед себя, забывая обо всем.  
Для меня же крылья - это я сама. Моя жизнь, свобода, тело. Я не могу представить жизни без них.


End file.
